


Letting The Cat Out The Bag

by accio_spaceman



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Tatennant - Fandom
Genre: Cats, F/M, Fluff, kind of cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: “Great, what did you bring home this time?” from @otp-imagines-cult on Tumblr.Can be read as either platonic or shippy.Requested by @thegingergoddess on Tumblr.





	Letting The Cat Out The Bag

“WHAT. IS. THAT?!”

“It’s a cat. Honestly, Donna, you really ought to recognise such a common household… That’s not what you meant, is it?”

“No. It’s not. WHAT. Is it doing. HERE?!”

“I thought we could keep it! You know, house-warming present! Well, TARDIS warming.”

“I’m allergic.”

“Your medical records didn’t mention-”

“YOU LOOKED AT MY RECORDS?”

“Erm…”

“I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, SPACEMAN!”

 

 


End file.
